A new Red
by JadenNZ1
Summary: What would happen in Spyro a hero's tail if Red was a girl? FemSpyroxfemRed (yuri) don't like don't read -Warning rated MA, no flames please
1. Is this how a 'fight' goes

**-This a request that I more then happily did for them. It is a femSpyroxfemRed (yuri). Don't like don't read. No flames please.**

**-Warning rated MA**

I was surrounded by a frozen wasteland, standing at the entrance of what could only be Red's lair. There where skulls on spears all around me. All of the heads where dragons. The elders said Red

waspure evil. I'd never even meet her. I looked at the ice on the wall and examined myself. A good build, not too big, not too small, a purple flack with a yellow underside, horns that where only

slightlycurved outwards but bent straight up in the middle, a spear tip as my tail point and purple eyes to match my flack. I wondered if I looked good enough to face Red. What am I thinking? I have

to defeat the most evil dragoness in the realm and I was thinking about if I looked good enough to fight her. I felt my lips slightly curve into a smile and let out a light chuckle. What would the elders

think of me if they knew that. I closed my eyes and breathed in then out. I was ready. I walked in only to come across a bridge. This was too easy. I crossed it not dropping my guard for a second.

Where was she? It seemed that I jinxed it because something smashed into the ground leaving a mark in the hard rock. It was her. She stood up, revealing her full height. She was HUGE. Bigger

then anybody I hadever seen. I quickly examined her. Red flack, yellow underside, red eyes, devil horns and a tail spike just like mine. I didn't let her see the fear that was building inside of me. Not

for one second. "So you must be Spyro she stated I'm surprised you made it this far" she smirked. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you" I growled. "So be it she said dismissively it is a waste to kill

such a pretty face" she said with that damn smirk. My vision went red. I charged. It seems that I caught her off guard because by the time she swiped for me I had sliced her ankle, that was now

bleeding freely. She howled out in pain and was forced to her knees. I ran straight up her back and planted my teeth right into the side of her neck and pulled. Hard. Her neck was torn open and blood

gushed out freely. She cried in agony and grabbed me. Only to throw me into the wall and make her fist meet my body. I smashed further into the wall and her cracks. She'd probably broken all of

my ribs. She pulled back for another puch only tofind her face engulfed in flames. She backed away screaming with her hands to her face. She tried to scream only to throw up blood all over the hard

ground. I fell to the ground and meet her eyes. She'd put her paw to her neck stopping the blood loss as much as she could. I saw her back off even more. "This…isn't….over" she gurgled still

coughing out blood. "….Looking forward to it" I stated someho managing to keep myself from screaming in pain. She turned around and flew out the entrance to the lair. I caught a glimpse in her

eyes. It looked….alone…..miserable even. There was something no oneknew about Red but herself. I fell to knees and noticed one of my legs was twisted at a odd angle. It must of got it from the

fall. I didn't even notice. I inhaled and back out again. I struggled to stand but somehow I did. I spread my wings and flapped up and down. I got off the ground and followed Red's trail. I saw Red

crystals and flew towards them. I needed to follow Red. I needed to find out the truth of what was going on. Why did Red turn bad? Did she just...turn. Did everyone label her as a outcast and just

like that she was never to be a true dragoness. It made me wonder if the whole time everyone had lied to me. I still remember the look in Red's eyes before she left in defeat. It was...sad...dark

and more importantly alone. When I find Red I'll be sure to find out the whole story of this world gone wrong. Now...where did that dragoness vanish off to?

**-I know it's different from the video game but I wanted to try something different.**


	2. Let's finish this

**-Warning chapter rated MA**

This was it. I was in Red's dungeon. This is where it ends. Where it must end. I got closer. "Well Spyro good to see you" Red mocked. "This is where it ends" I stated and readied my stance. "Oh

dear Spyro. I always get my way" she smirked. And just like that we charged. Out horns connected. The world seemed to explode in a flash of light. We both skidded back in the opposite direction

and came to a halt. Then we charged again. And again. And again. Neither of us was giving any ground. I was small. Think Spy. How do I use that? Then I looked between her legs. That was it. I

charged again but this time slided between her legs and slashed at her underside. I hit. Her torso bleed in return. I came out the other side and tried again only this time sidestepped her and sliced

her side open. She was bleeding all over the ground. She fell over in her own blood pool. She didn't get back up. She just lied there. Gasping for breath. "Hold her their Spyro" I heard and realised it

was the professor. I'd forgotten about him. I saw the machine above Red come to life. It beamed onto her dying form. She was shrinking. The blood was disappearing. Her wounds where healing.

What was the professor thinking? I approached her. Slowly. "She's harmless now Spyro. If you don't mind. I'm getting out of this hell hole" He stated. I wasn't even listening. I approached Red and

examined her. She looked…my age. I noticed the new scars I had given her on her neck, side and underside. I nudged her with my paw and her eyes slowly opened. She stared at me then closed her

eyes. "Get on with it then" she said her voice sounding a lot lighter then what it was before. "Why?" I asked. She just laughed. "Look at me Spyro. No ones ever cared about me. My parents threw

me away. I. Have. Nothing. So end it" she said. I was taken back. No parents. No family. I knew what that was like. But….no one who even cares about you. "I forgive you." I stated. Her eyes shot

open. Confusion filling them. "What?" she asked finally looking at me. "I forgive you" I repeated. "You've changed Red I stated it's in your eyes" I stated. She got up. Still confused. "Everyone

deserves a second chance" I said. She smiled now. It was a loving smile. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey there" I cooed wiping her tears away with my paw. "Thank you" she cried. I hugged her.

She cried into my shoulder. I rubbed up and down her back and rock slowly side to side whispering comforting things in her ear. She eased down. I couldn't help but inhale her scent. Musky. Sweet. I

felt a throb between my legs and knew what it was. I started nibbling on her neck right where her new scar was. She moaned loudly from the sensitivity. "S-Spyro…what are you-" I cut her off with a

kiss. She gasped into the kiss but almost immediately gave in. She was moaning freely with me. We where rubbing our hips into the others. I started smelling her strawberry pheromone. I had no

doubt she could smell mine. It just made me even more hungry for her. I pushed her too the ground and she stopped our kiss. "You know…I always get my way" I smirked and so did she. I kissed her

again opening her mouth and letting our forked tongues connected and swirl around the other. I trailed my paw down her chest. Slowly. Past her growing D cup breasts. I couldn't wait to see how big

her sex signals could get. And stopped right above her already soaking entrance. She moaned in protest and tried to shift her wetness to my paw. "Ah ah" I purred teasingly and now trailed kisses

down her chest to her entrance. She moaned wildly with every kiss. Then out of nowhere I licked from the bottom of her slit to flicking her clit. "A-AAHH" she howled her claws digging into the

ground. I smirked and dove my tongue as far as it could go. "AAAHHH YYYEEEESSS S-SPYRO I-M GONNAAAAAAAA" she screamed squirting into my face. I lapped up all I could and the rest dropped

to the ground creating a puddle of juices. I looked at her only to see her panting like crazy with claw marks on the ground on either side of her. "Enjoy it" I purred in her ear making her shiver.

"Ancestors yes" she panted. "Your turn" I continued. Her eyes shot open. "S-Spyro…I've never…been with a man…let alone a woman" she explained. I just smiled my loving smile. "Me neither" I

stated. We where both virgins. She looked hesitant but nodded at me. I smirked, lied down and spread my legs. Opening myself to her. She holded both my loins and stared at my moist entrance. I

bit my lip in desperation so I wouldn't beg for her. Then out of nowhere she licked the bottom of my slit to flicking the clit. Just like I did. "A-AHH…ancestors you're a fast learnEERRRRR" I screamed

as she dove into my cavern. "OOOHHHH YYYYEEESSSSS THAT'S A GOOD GIRL JUST LIKE TTTHHHAAATTTT YYYYYEESSS" I screamed. "OOOOHHH RED I-I'M G-GONNA CCCCUUUUUMMM" I

screamed squirting into her face. She lapped up what she could. "Ready for the main?" I asked. She blushed like a horny teenager but nodded. I lied her down and put our sexes together. And rubbed.

"OOOOHHHH SPY I'M GONNA CCUUUUMMM" she did. I kept rubbing though. "YES SPY YYYEEESSSS" she came again. "HARDER, FASTER FFFFUUUCCKKK" and again. "ANCESTORS YYYYEEEESSSS"

and again. I felt my walls tighten. Not much longer. I gave it my all. "THAT'S IT RED I-I'M G-GONNA-YEESSS GIVE IT TO ME" Red screamed interrupting me. "SSSSSSSPPPPYYYYRRRRROOOOO"

"RRRRRRREEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD" we screamed together. Then it was over. We lied on our backs. Panting like crazy. We eventually had to get up. We smiled loving at each other but both noticed

that the other had bloomed their breasts to DDs. We grabbed one of the others breasts and drank from their lactating bosom. It tasted just like her juices. It made me hungry for more of her pussy. I

could see it in her eyes. She wanted more. If we didn't get back soon the others would worry. "We'd better go" I said my smile

falling. "Aaawww" she moaned licking my neck. Two could play that game. I swirled my tongue around the scar on her neck. She moaned hungrily. I pulled away and smirked at her 'weakness.' We

wrapped our tails around the others and walked to the exit of the dungeon. There was something I loved about this dragon. Was it the beautiful spark in her eyes, the slender muscular form. Or was

it her heart. Her loving heart that I had just healed. Was that love? a warm feeling that crushes your cheast and ties your stomach in knots. One things for sure. I liked the new Red.

**-Now THAT'S a happy ending**


End file.
